


Always

by OatBreeze



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a hero. There's always a princess. There's always a Ganon who always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the germ of an idea I had. I am playing fast and loose with the _Legend_ , but I think it could work. Let me know what you think... I may expand this into a full-blown story. I am not sure yet.

Link was pretty sure someone was following him. “Navi, a light please?” he asked. The little blue-white fairy flew out of his hat high up into the darkness of the vaulted ceiling. Link could see better now, though not by much. It was much the same as the other rooms had been: cold and dark and water slowly rising. There was a rise near the center of the room as if the ceiling had fallen in years ago. As he walked to it, his feet made louder splashes than he expected. He reached down, getting a proper depth for the water. Barely three inches. Why the loud splashes? He continued making his way to the islet, this time making an effort to splash more. There was not as much of an increase in volume as he expected. Splashing loudly again, he continued his journey, stopping his left boot right before it hit the water. His unknown pursuers could not see that, and continued the full motion of their step.

“Who’s there?” Link called out. There was no answer. He reached the rubble island and slowly rotated around. “I heard you. I know you’re there. Show yourself, please. I’m just trying to find a medal.”

The voice was a cold, damp whisper against his ear. “You won’t find it,” the voice said.

“You know where it is?” Link continued searching around, he saw nothing but Navi’s reflection on the water. Careful with each step, he slowly backed up the hill.

He tripped, landing on bleached branches. “You never find it.” This was a second voice, more breeze than the first. 

Looking closer at the branches, he saw instead that they were bones, bleached by age. “I’ll ask again,” Link said. He was trying to be brave, though that resolve began to crack. “Can you please show yourself? I have trouble seeing in this light.”

Navi flew down to alight herself at the crown of Link’s head. The closer light revealed a man somewhat sorter than Link in a dark tunic. Then there were two more people. The second and third figures also wore dark clothing. Link followed the line of the second figure’s tunic down past his knees before realizing it was in fact a dress, not a tunic.

“You think you are the first hero to try to come down here?” she asked. Link took a step forward, but stopped as the the third figure placed his swordpoint at the hollow of Link’s throat.

“The-there’s been other heroes?” Link asked. The sage had said nothing of other heroes, only that Link was one.

“There’s always a hero,” said One. One and Two drew their swords and presented them hilt-first to Link. Blue reflections highlighted sweeping wings and the triforce. They held dark copies of the Master Sword. “There’s always a hero,” One repeated. Link looked town at Three’s sword. It, too, was the Master Sword.

“There’s always a Princess,” said Two. 

“And there’s always a Ganon who always wins!” Three spat.

“You might as well give up now,” said Two. “Every hero has failed. You won’t succeed.”

 _Saria crumpled on the marble parquet with the puppet Ganon trying to remove his spear. Darunia sinking into lava, the left half of his face eaten._ “That can’t be right. I have to.” 

Two barked a choking laugh. “Oh you have to? I had to, too. Lady Zelda died because I had to. She stopped Ganon for only a moment before her heart gave out. I watched and could do nothing, because I had to warn our subjects. Ganon caught me in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.”

Three nodded. “I had a fatal training accident the day after the sword chose me.”

“I made it all the way here before I drowned in this place,” said One.

Link stepped back. “I get that you are all bitter, but this time it’s going to be different.” He bent slowly, next to the skeleton, adjusting the buckles on his boots. “I’m going to turn around and leave now. You are not going to stop me.”


End file.
